


Beacon

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: She has found something to keep the dark at bay.





	Beacon

It's dark and cold in the north, no matter what you wear, no matter how much you drink, no matter how high you pile up the wood to build a fire. The nights are pitch black and it's easy to get lost in the void if you stare into the darkness too long. You can feel how it tugs at your very soul, how you lose all feelings to the wild winds that whip your face and make your eyes water …

But lately Brienne has found something that can keep the dark away. His golden hair is her beacon in the darkness, the warmth of his fingertips enough to spread a heat throughout her whole body, and she clings to it as hard as she can.

For it doesn't matter if the darkness engulfs them, as long as she's with him and he gifts her kisses of liquid gold.


End file.
